


Learning a Little Along the Way

by sammysosa157



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Teachers, Friends to Lovers, Kyoutani takes care of Yahaba, M/M, Teacher Kyoutani, Teacher Yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysosa157/pseuds/sammysosa157
Summary: Yahaba had been teaching at Aobajohsai High for a full year when a new teacher, Kyoutani Kentarou, joined the teaching staff. Yahaba loves teaching and his students, but what makes his days all the more bearable is the fact that his fellow teacher, Kyoutani, is  just across the hall.AKA- Yahaba and Kyoutani are teachers who start out as friends and quickly become more than that. They share the burden of relentless teasing from their students who want nothing more than for their two beloved teachers to admit their love for another. Also, Kyoutani is a real adult while Yahaba is an actual child.





	Learning a Little Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

> I can't look at this anymore so I'm finally posting it. It's not perfect and neither am I, so don't send me too much hate. Also, I wrote this a LONG ass time ago, so forgive the cringe, I was a fetus when this story began. I felt the need to post this because I've noticed the slowing of the Haikyuu fandom, one that I hold near and dear to my heart. Also, there is not nearly enough written about Kyoutani/Yahaba! They are precious and I love them. Anyway, I'll get off my soap box. I hope you find some enjoyment from this story, and hopefully feel somewhat inspired to write more for the Haikyuu fandom and for Kyoutani/Yahaba or whoever you love! They deserve nothing but the best! Thanks kiddies!

“What a shit show.” 

Yahaba received a quick jab in the ribs for that comment. 

“We’ve talked about this, no swearing at school.” Kyoutani said in a grumbly whisper. 

They were currently standing in the back of Aobajohsai high school auditorium, watching on as their students got lectured by the principal about saying no to drugs and yes to higher test scores. In other words, he opened the assembly with a single statement “Say no to drugs!” and then continued on about how last year’s test scores could’ve been better and that he expects more from the students. It was supposed to be a beginning of the year pep-rally.

Students were either sleeping through the never ending assembly or chattering away with their friends. 

“I can’t help it. This is fucking torture.” Yahaba whined and started sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. 

Kyoutani quickly lifted him back up to a standing position before he could even fully sink to the floor.

“Stop acting like a child. Other teachers can see you.” Yahaba groaned and banged his head back against the wall. Kyoutani let out a huff of air at his antics. 

“Patience creampuff.” He lightly brushed the back of his hand against Yahaba’s. Shigeru almost slid back down to the floor from the unexpected and seemingly innocent touch. 

It had been like this for a while. The heavy hand that often found its way to rest against his lower back to maneuver him. The lingering touches when handing the other paper when making copies every morning. Their shoulders brushing against each other’s as they walked down the practically empty halls together. It was getting ridiculous. 

Yahaba was just a man. He was an underpaid, underfunded teacher during the week and a young single man on the weekends. Both personas were frustrated sexually. 

Kyoutani Kentarou had joined the staff one year prior. This was now his second year teaching and Yahaba’s third. They had clicked from day one.

When Yahaba had glanced out the fairly small window on his classroom door and into the window of the now occupied classroom that was directly across the hall, he saw a handsome man with close-cropped blonde hair who looked to be close to him in age, and who was enthusiastically talking with animated facial features and hands to his students. 

Yahaba just about shit his pants, or came in his pants, either could’ve happened and he wouldn’t have been too surprised. 

Yahaba isn’t quite sure how it happened, especially since Kyoutani can be quite shy around other adults and those older in age, but one day in their weekly meeting with the principal, they “bonded.” 

Yahaba had gotten to the meeting late like always, and there was a seat available next to the new first year teacher. Yahaba was giddy at the aspect of even being close enough to hear Kyoutani breathe. In other words, he pounced on the unoccupied seat. 

Kyoutani had only nodded at him in acknowledgement, locking eyes for less than a second and Shigeru instantly knew, he was fucked. 

He sat there quietly but internally screaming throughout the meeting until they were dismissed and the principal had gotten up to leave. He wasn’t a bad man or even a bad principal. He did his job, and he tried to stay in touch with his students and teachers; but the man could be annoying and a little full of himself. So, when he tried to swagger out of the room, he ungracefully caught his shoe on a chair that hadn’t been fully pushed in, and went down like a brick. 

Everyone gasped, except for two teachers who were sitting side by side in the corner of the room. Yahaba’s shoulders were shaking uncontrollably with laughter. He could physically feel it bubbling up in his throat, climbing its way up in the hopes of being expelled into the room. Kyoutani wasn’t any better off. The man still had his permanent frown on his face, but the corners of his mouth were beginning to curl up, and his eyes were watering profusely. 

The slightly out of breath principal stumbled back up to his feet, looked around the room in embarrassment and practically bolted out the door. 

Yahaba and Kyoutani followed quickly after, trying to get away from the crime scene before losing their barely put together facades. They made it back to their hall before finally breaking down. Yahaba was clutching at his side and Kyoutani was now barking in laughter. Neither could see because of the tears rolling down their reddened cheeks, and both were clinging on to the other to keep themselves upright. 

After that day, they just clicked. They never formally introduced themselves, there were no handshakes or business cards exchanged. They ate lunch together, they stood outside their classrooms in the morning and afternoon greeting and saying goodbye to their students while also talking and exchanging jabs at the others expense. 

Everyone saw it. Yahaba knows his students did at least. Last year, he had gotten a few teasing remarks from his students about how cute they were together, or how they were always so much more fun when the other was around. 

He usually played off the comments or pretended as if he never heard them in the first place, but they could never truly escape their students vigilant eyes. 

Even currently, leaning beside each other in the dim auditorium lighting, Yahaba could catch a few wandering eyes that tracked the two. He couldn’t help but sometimes feel as if the whispers were about him, or more importantly, them. 

The assembly soon drew to a close and the harsh fluorescent lights were turned on. The auditorium quickly turned chaotic as students and their peers began exiting to head back to their designated classrooms. 

Kyoutani sent another elbow towards Yahaba’s ribs. 

“C’mon. We can’t leave those kids alone in a classroom for too long.”  
…

Yahaba couldn’t control himself. Throughout his lesson he would continually glance out his classroom window in the hopes of catching a glimpse of Kentarou. Kyoutani was currently sitting on top of his desk pointing behind him to something on the board that Shigeru couldn’t see. He heard the muffled sound of laughter, ripping him away from his wandering thoughts. 

“Sensei, have you confessed your love yet?” He heard one of his students abruptly call out, causing the class to turn into mush. Girls were swooning and making heart eyes at him, and the boys were smiling so cheekily that all their faces had to be aching. 

Yahaba sputtered. 

“Wh—What are you talking about?” 

They laughed playfully at him while Yahaba ran his fingers roughly through his hair (a nervous tick he could never quite shake). “Shut-up.” He said under his breath. That only fanned the fire.

He was just about to yell out for order when a knock on his door jolted him out of his quickly curling in on himself in embarrassment form to standing ram-rod straight. 

He whipped his head over to the door. Kyoutani was standing in the half-opened doorway. 

“Is everything all right in here?” He asked in what sounded like a teasing tone to outsiders, but what Yahaba knew was masked concern. 

Kyoutani had often told him that he needed to stand up for himself with his students. They saw Yahaba as more of a friend than a teacher, but Shigeru liked it that way. He wanted his students to never feel uncomfortable in his classroom, and one of the ways he managed that was poking fun at himself, therefore making him the target and the butt of every joke. 

Most of the time it was all good fun, and he was able to reply with witty remarks in his defense, but other times, he would quickly lose control of the situation. Which pissed off Kyoutani. 

Kyoutani was loved by his students and Yahaba’s as well, but he was more about discipline and respect than he was fun and good times. So when Kyoutani overheard Shigeru’s students laughing at him one day, he had thrown open his classroom door and gave his students a surprising long talking-to about respect for adults, especially their teacher. 

His students quickly learned that Kyoutani was the disciplinarian, and when Yahaba had a student he couldn’t manage or deal with, instead of sending them to the principal, they got sent across the hall. Very rarely did that happen though. In fact, he could probably count on one hand how many times it had finally come to that. Yabaha had the tendency to ignore a lot of crap. 

“Everything is just peachy Kyoutani-kun!” Yahaba mentally faced palmed at the higher octave his voice hit. Kyoutani tilted his head in an endearing ‘I’m confused and worried’ way. 

Yahaba brushed off his concern with a simple flick of his wrist, as if he was dispelling the awkward tension that was pulled taut in the room. 

Kentarou nodded his head at him. “Well alright, don’t have too much fun.” He teased as he slowly closed the classroom door. 

As soon as Yahaba had seen that Kentarou had made it back across the hall and shut his classroom door tightly behind him, he whipped his head back towards his students. 

“You guys are the worst.” 

The laughter grew tenfold, and Shigeru finally just gave up trying to stop it.  
…

Lunch. What a beautiful word. Yahaba, and most the teachers, looked forward to this hour break every day. It was the one hour a day where they could relax, and be surrounded by adults who didn’t giggle and gossip. 

Well, they did gossip. It just wasn’t followed by outrageously loud giggling. It was usually followed by poorly hidden stares, and muffled snickering. 

Kyoutani and Yahaba always ate lunch together. It was their “thing.” They sat at the same table in the far corner of the faculty lounge that was placed next to a giant window that overlooked the school grounds. It was prime real-estate for people watching and it gave them a semblance of privacy. 

Yahaba’s usual lunch consisted of a hot cup of coffee, even in the hotter seasons, and some form of salty chips. Kyoutani on the other hand, was dubious in making himself and Yahaba a bento every morning. So, it was no surprise when Kyoutani pulled out his lunch and handed Yahaba his portion. He developed the need to make sure Yahaba didn’t die from lack of nutrition or from a caffeine overdose last year after eating just a few meals with him. 

Kyoutani slid Yahaba’s coffee out of reach. “You’re going to kill yourself with how much coffee you consume.” 

Yahaba made grabby hands towards his rouge drink. “I need the caffeine to keep up with my little monsters. Besides, it’s not like I load it up with a ton of sugar.” Yahaba’s personal view on coffee was that if it was black, it was good for you. Many might have an argument against that claim, especially Kyoutani, when consumed in large quantities regularly. 

‘Moderation is key’ was what Kyoutani would spout off like a broken record. This was moderation for Shigeru. Four cups of hot black coffee a day was a major improvement from last year. Kyoutani had somehow became his sponsor in the ‘End Yahaba’s Coffee Addiction’ campaign. He’ll admit though, 6 cups a day was a little excessive. He finally agreed to cut back after constantly having his hand slapped away from the coffee machine and being forced to endure the nonstop teasing about how he must have regular BMs, and how he probably pees straight expresso. 

“They wouldn’t be little monsters if you would stop letting them act like heathens.” Kyoutani spoke around a mouthful of rice. Yahaba smiled gently at him and the grain of rice currently clinging to his bottom lip. Without thinking, he wiped off the stray food with his thumb. He tugged hard enough that Kyoutani’s full, pink bottom lip actually bounced back into its pouty frown. Shit. 

Kyoutani stared at him strangely for a single second before resuming the conversation. Yahaba had tuned out and was now listening to the ringing in his ears that usually happened when he was mortified. He tried drinking more coffee in the hopes of occupying his hands, but he was still shaky and uncertain feeling. 

“See. This is why you need to be cut off. Your hands are fucking trembling.” Kyoutani grabbed his hands and drew them towards himself. Yahaba always knew when Kyoutani swore he was either getting worked up about something, or was about blow a gasket. 

Kentarou didn’t really have a temper per say (at least not anymore), but when he got mad or upset, he really got mad or upset. Kyoutani was the type who felt emotions as authentically as they came. He didn’t try and repress his emotions and feelings, he didn’t know how. Yahaba on the other hand was the king of “I’m fine” and “nothing’s wrong.” It pissed Kyoutani the fuck off. 

A surprising quality of Kentarou’s, was his reasoning for expressing anger or fear in situations. 9 times out of 10, it had something to do with Yahaba being threatened or feeling bothered. Nothing worked him up more than seeing Shigeru upset and being taken advantage of. 

Late last year, as the school year was drawing to a close, an older teacher stormed into Yahaba’s classroom in the middle of a lesson to bitch about how his class was too loud and obnoxious. They said some rather hurtful words to Shigeru about how he was a less than par teacher who taught and condoned bad behavior. 

Shigeru had never felt more small. He remembers just standing there. His mouth agape and his eyes beginning to water from the onslaught of humiliation. His knees were even shaking to the point of him feeling unbalanced. This teacher, who Yahaba actually considered to be a friendly co-worker, was listing flaw after flaw in front of his students. 

He couldn’t bring himself to say a word in his own defense. His students had also sat there in complete shock at the unfolding scene. It was the quietest he had ever heard his class be. 

Kyoutani was busting into his classroom no later than a minute after the rant had started. Yahaba had never seen him look so animalistic. He was nearly snarling when he threw open his classroom door, expelling the cruel words out into the hallway for all to hear. 

Kentarou physically placed himself in front of Shigeru as if to shield him from the verbal attack. He didn’t yell or shout back, he didn’t even swear. He spoke with such a deep, unwavering tone that he could’ve sworn the windows vibrated. Kyoutani didn’t have to scream back at someone to get them to listen or back down, his very presence and the way he carried himself spoke the words that never actually left his mouth. 

“How dare you.” Was all he had to say and the words that were cutting into Yahaba like knives stopped. 

That fiasco resulted in the birth of Kyoutani’s nickname, “Mad dog-chan.” The students thought it was very fitting. Mad dog because he was fucking terrifying when provoked and tended to act more like a feral animal than man, and the chan was tacked on because most of the time he was sweet and lighthearted and resembled an adorable perpetually grumpy puppy.

After he finally forced the teacher out and told Yahaba’s students to wait a minute, he dragged Shigeru out the door and into the more secluded hallway. 

He vividly remembers him saying, “Are you okay, Shigeru?” 

Shigeru doesn’t think Kyoutani knew what he was saying or doing those few minutes they spent together in the deserted hallway. Kentarou was brushing away the stray tears from his cheeks all while securing him to his chest. He felt so warm and safe that Yahaba contemplated never moving from the spot.

Yahaba is convinced that he truly wouldn’t have minded if the earth had stopped that second. He could’ve spent the rest of his time locked in Kyoutani’s arms, feeling his hand rub soothing circles on his lower back and calloused fingers caressing his tear stained cheeks. 

That was a bittersweet memory for him. 

“Shigeru?” Kyoutani interrupted his wandering thoughts. Kyoutani was rubbing small circles on the back of his clammy hands. 

“Mhmm?” 

“I’ve said your name 3 times and you weren’t responding. You look pretty out of it. Have you not been sleeping enough again?” The last part, Kyoutani sounded more accusatory and frustrated than teasing, which made Yahaba bristle with stubbornness.

“I’m sleeping plenty, thank you very much.” He tried pulling his hands free, but Kyoutani tightened his grip. 

“Don’t give me that shit. I know you better than that by now.”

Yahaba smiled weakly. If only he knew how in love with him he was. If only he could catch a glimpse of the countless hours he’s spent pacing, weighing the pros and cons of revealing his true feelings. If only he knew how often he surfaced in his dreams. How his warm palms would trace down his sides till they found a home resting on his hips, his lips leaving a path of wet kisses down his chest—chasing after his wandering hands. 

Kentarou knew him, but he didn’t know everything.

Yahaba flashed a tight lipped smile and straightened up in his seat, pulling his hands back from Kyoutani’s grip. He picked at his lunch, not really eating anything.  
…

Yahaba was convinced his students were conspiring against him. He hadn’t been able to get through more than 5 mins of teaching before someone was interrupting asking questions about what he did the past weekend? What he was planning to do this upcoming weekend? One even had the audacity to ask if he was feeling lonelier lately cause of his single status, which then had the follow up question of if Yahaba thought he had Kyoutani wrapped around his finger? He choked on his coffee. 

At first he placated them with answers. What did he do last weekend? He had gone to lunch, graded papers, walked a dog at the park. To which his students became detectives and pointed out that he doesn’t own a dog, to which he then had to give them the satisfaction of saying he hung out Kyoutani sensei. 

What were his plans for this upcoming weekend? Grade papers, sleep, go see the new movie that was coming out. Which then had the follow up question of “who are you going with to said movie.” He just glared at his students while they batted their beady eyes in an attempt to seem innocent. 

After that, he just ignored the game of 20 questions that he seemed to have been roped into involuntarily. 

They just wouldn’t stop. He knew that they were just trying to be funny, and that they all loved how good of friends him and Kyoutani were. What he didn’t like was the underlying theme of their conversations and questions. It made him feel naked. It was as if they all knew that he was in love with the teacher across the hall. Screw their perceptive pea brains. 

It had finally reached a point where he actually had to yell at them. It wasn’t overly harsh or scary, but anytime Yahaba became strict or raised his tone it was always a little intimidating. He was supposed to be sunshine and rainbows, and laughter and good times. 

When one of his more outspoken students (who often was the instigator of bringing up the topic of Yahaba and Kyoutani), Kota, raised his hand and asked to go to the restroom Shigeru thought nothing of it. In fact, he would’ve said yes to any excuse just to get the young boy out of the classroom. 

His absence for a few minutes was a small reprieve, and Yahaba actually made some progress on his lesson. 

When Kota returned shortly after, he had never regretted the decision on letting someone relieve themselves more. Kota had Kyoutani in tow behind him. The little brat had the audacity to bat those freaky long eyelashes that gave other students a complex at him. He flashed a quick grin and quickly made his way back to his seat. 

“Can I help You Kyoutani-kun?” Yahaba tried to sound strictly professional. 

Kyoutani raised an eyebrow at his robotic sounding voice. 

“Kota came and got me because he said that you needed me to help test some theory…” He trailed off and looked around the classroom in obvious confusion. 

“Oh! That!” Yahaba tried his hand at acting, after all, he did take a drama class in university. 

“We figured it all out, so we don’t need your help anymore, thank you though.” Yahaba smiled just a tad too brightly. Kyoutani stared at him deadpan. 

“Well alright then. I’ll jus—”

Kyoutani stopped abruptly on his way out the door. His eyes had zeroed in on the steaming mug of coffee sitting innocently on Shigeru’s desk. 

“Oi! Is that coffee?” Kyoutani took two large step towards Yahaba as he tried to hide the cup behind his body.

“Of course not! Why on earth would I have more coffee after lunch? That’s—that’s asinine!” Yahaba stuttered. Kyoutani loomed over him till he was able to sneak a hand behind Yahaba to reach the poorly hidden cup. 

Kyoutani looked so disgusted. “Really Shigeru? You’ve already had 3 cups today, you said no more at least until you got home.” Kentarou reminded him of his promise to do better. Yahaba was red. Not a cute blush pink or an adorable embarrassed red, but a fiery red that reached the tips of his ears and made his chest patchy. 

“I— uh, I just needed a little pick me up.” He said miserably. Kyoutani shook his head at him in disappointment. “We will talk about this later. And I’m taking this with me!” Kyoutani spun on his heels and exited his class with his coffee in tow. 

Yahaba watched him cross the hall and securely shut his door. They locked eyes for a few seconds. Kyoutani flashed him a tiny smile that tugged on his heart strings, but none the less, he quickly turned away from his window with an air of posh. 

His students were staring at him in what he would classify as shock. Mouths were hanging open, eyes were unblinking, but one student in particular, Kota sat there like some little mob boss. 

His ankles were crossed and his legs were stretched out in front of him. His arms folded and resting delicately against his chest. To top it all off, his thin lips were twisted into an all-knowing smirk. 

“Theory proven.” 

“Huh? What theory?” Yahaba asked in mix of honest curiosity and irritation. 

Kota threw his head back and laughed. “Of whether or not you had Kyoutani Sensei wrapped around your finger.” He made a small circle in the air with his pinky.

“You do by the way. In case you still hadn’t realized it.” Yahaba sputtered at his comment, but Kota kept talking. 

“As soon as I said Yahaba Sensei needs you, he was on his feet and following after me.” 

Shigeru sat down on top of his desk. He didn’t speak, he didn’t even look out at his still oddly silent students. He glanced out his window and into the classroom of Kentarou. He was pacing the front of the classroom, wildly moving his hands around as he spoke about god knows what. 

‘How silly looking,’ Yahaba thought. In reality that was the exact reason why he was in love with him.  
…

“Do want an egg with yours?” Kyoutani asked Yahaba, sparing a quick glance over his shoulder as he continued to cook. “Ya, that’d be great.” 

Kyoutani huffed and grabbed an egg from the carton sitting on Yahaba’s counter. 

They did this almost every weekend. They always found themselves at one or the others apartment. They usually watched a movie, sat out on the balcony with a beer and Kyoutani’s dog resting at their feet. Sometimes, okay most of the time, Kyoutani cooked for him. He always made sure to make extra so Yahaba had left overs for the week. 

Kyoutani continued to cook while Yahaba leaned against the opposite counter, watching the curve of his tan neck flex subconsciously. He wanted to wrap his arms around his waist and bury his face against his neck till his lips found his pulse. He wanted to have Kyoutani huff and lightheartedly slap away his hands. He wanted Kyoutani to eventually give in to his touch and turn off the stove so he could give his full attention to Yahaba’s wandering hands and heady kisses. 

He wanted to be able to call Kyoutani’s dog his own, and to constantly get scolded for drinking too much coffee and forgetting to water the house plants. Yahaba wanted what had been dangling in front of him for over a year just barely out of his reach. 

“Oi, why are you glaring at me? Are you constipated or something?” Kyoutani’s teasing ripped Shigeru out of his thoughts. 

“I’m not constipated!” Yahaba bit back. Kentarou laughed at his reaction and lifted his hands up as if he was trying to subdue some feral beast. 

“Alright alright! You’re not constipated. Why do you look so clamed up then?” Kyoutani stepped away from the stove to press his thumb against the crunched up skin between Yahaba’s brows. He gently rubbed against it till Yahaba relaxed. 

“There ya go. Now you don’t look like a grumpy old man.” Yahaba would’ve said something back to the comment normally, but Kyoutani had moved his hands to cradle his cheeks. Yahaba stood there frozen. His cheeks probably heating up from the touch and the beer he had been nursing earlier. 

Kyoutani eyes were locked onto his, and neither seemed able or willing to stop. Yahaba nervously licked his lips and Kentarou’s eyes tracked the movement like some sort of predator on the prowl. 

Yahaba’s bit his bottom lip in nervousness. Kyoutani let out a pained sounding groan at the action. 

“You’re not allowed to do that.” Kyoutani used his thumb to tug at Yahaba’s pouty bottom lip out from his teeth, rubbing the pad of his thumb against it. 

“Especially around anyone else.” Kyoutani said teasingly but it was tinged with an undertone of possessiveness. 

Yahaba found himself speechless, pinned against the counter, with the man he had been lusting after for a year inches from his face. He swallowed loudly, bringing Kyoutani’s attention back to his mouth. 

Kentarou took in a shaky breath, glancing one last time at Yahaba’s eyes before leaning in. 

Their lips grazed each other’s, making Yahaba question if the situation was reality or not. He let out a whine that Kyoutani would normally punch him in the arm for making and call him a child, but this time he just threw his head back in laughter. 

Yahaba stood there confused, with the counter digging into his lower back and Kyoutani’s hands cradling his cheeks to the point of feeling the squished with the pressure. 

Kyoutani’s laughter slowly reined in and he was locking eyes with Yahaba slightly squished face and sad eyes when he started chuckling again. This time, he leaned in and firmly placed his semi chapped lips against his. 

Yahaba felt like he was floating. The kiss was nothing crazy, there wasn’t tongue or some romantic backdrop to the scene they were making. They were simply in his small kitchen that lacked a dishwasher, with Kyoutani’s muffled laughter occasionally vibrating against his lips in an attempt to escape his body, and it was absolutely perfect. 

It was them. Simple, effortless, breathtaking, funny, and filled with an unspoken sense of devotion that came with the territory of knowing someone for as long as they had. 

When Kyoutani pulled away again, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears from his laughter, his usually permanent downturn mouth was pulled taut into a blinding smile and his one dimple was showing. Yahaba was smiling ear to ear as well, and found himself giggling at the situation in pure bliss. He had never felt so weightless in his life, not even when floating on his back in the lake he used to sneak off to during his younger years with friends. 

Kissing Kyoutani felt foreign and familiar at the same time. Yahaba just knew he never wanted to live without this again. He securely wrapped his hands around the back Kyoutani’s neck pulling him back towards himself, and firmly kissed him. 

This time he snuck his tongue out to gently trace Kyoutani’s lips before darting back into his mouth. In response, Kyoutani sucked on his bottom lip securing it between his teeth so he could gently tug on it. 

They continued on with the exploration of each other for a few more minutes, growing bolder and bolder. Yahaba eventually found his hands wandering under Kyoutani’s shirt till he was tracing his abs, and rucking it up higher and higher till soon Kyoutani was yanking it over his head. 

Yahaba ran his hands over his pecks, occasionally grazing his nipple with his fingers and earning a gasp each time. 

Kyoutani on the other hand found an extreme fascination with Shigeru’s neck and collarbones. He bit, licked, and kissed his way till Yahaba’s skin was sheened with saliva and ached in a good way. 

“I swear if I’m covered in hickies I’m going to kill you.” Yahaba growled out with no real threat behind the claim. 

Kyoutani just nipped at his slightly protruding collarbone in retaliation. Yahaba threw his head back, running his hands against the short buzz-cut Kyoutani had always sported. He pulled him closer, if that was even humanly possible, and lifted a leg to wrap around Kyoutani’s waist. 

Kentarou got the idea, and grabbed his other leg, hoisting him up until his legs were securely wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck. They just stared at the other for a moment with a sense of happiness neither had really experienced since the simplicity of childhood. 

They leaned in to lock mouths again when Kyoutani abruptly yanked away. 

“Shit!” 

He spun around, still clutching on to Yahaba, running over to the stove, where the dinner was cooking earlier. 

The water had begun to boil over and there ramen was now a little on the mushy side. Kyoutani turned the stove off blindly reaching for the knob that Yahaba was now blocking, and just huffed when he finally heard the click of the gas flickering off. 

“Well, how do you feel about going out for ramen instead?” Kyoutani asked Yahaba while nuzzling against his neck and holding him up with his two strong arms placed solidly beneath his ass. 

He felt the slightest of squeezes when he failed to answer Kyoutani’s question. 

“Sounds perfect.” He kissed him one last time before he unwound himself from Kentarou’s form.  
…

The following Monday back at school after their previous weekend spent together, was a tad strange to say the least. 

Yahaba had no idea how act, where to place his hands when speaking, where to look, what was appropriate to say. He was flustered and more doe eyed than usual towards Kyoutani. 

He was positive that his students had noticed his jumpy actions when Kyoutani would stop by the classroom unannounced, or when he stared wistfully out the small window on the door and into Kyoutani’s classroom. 

When the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of class for the time being, Yahaba slid down from off his chair till he was hidden beneath his desk. He felt like hiding from his students, other faculty, and even Kyoutani all day. 

It had felt as if everyone knew his secret and was watching him. His students had surprisingly not given him too much crap today, but the occasional teasing about whether he needed Kyoutani’s assistance when picking up anything that looked over 2lbs was a tad embarrassing. 

What was the real cherry on top, was when another teacher gently opened his classroom door asking if he knew where Kyoutnai-san and his class were. He did just so happen to know they were heading outside for a bit as part of his lesson today, but that was beside the point. The brats had snickered at his too quick of response. 

‘How childish,’ he thought to himself as he was literally hiding from the world under a piece of furniture as if there was an earthquake drill happening which he thought never really made sense. Why would a piece of wood protect you from the earth splitting? That had always perplexed him. 

He heard a knock on his door, which was funny because Kyoutani never knocked when the kids weren’t present. He usually just busted down the door and yelled for Yahaba to get his butt up and to eat some actual food. 

Yahaba was too slow in reacting to the knock, and a second after he heard his door creaking open. There was muffled giggling and the sound of multiple feet scurrying quickly towards his desk. He tucked his limbs in further, hoping they wouldn’t see a stray piece of him sticking out from his hiding spot. 

Yahaba was holding his breath till the sound of his door clicking closed behind him echoed throughout his classroom. He let his head thump back against the wood and he breathed in deeply through his nose. 

He then heard his door swing open, probably ricocheting off the wall from the force. 

“Yahaba, are you in here?” He heard the rumbly voice call out. He shivered at the memories it trudged back up from the past weekend. Soon he was rubbing too harshly at his eyes in an attempt to expel his dirty thoughts while he was at work.

“What the hell?” Kyoutani spoke rather suddenly. He stomped over to the desk and Yahaba heard him grab something. He figured it was about time to expose himself. He meekly slid out from underneath the desk and peeked over the top at Kyoutani. 

The said man was towering over his desk gripping some sort of paper card in his hands while staring at it as if it had personally offended him. 

“What is that?” Yahaba asked while pointing at the card. 

Kyoutani didn’t even move his eyes away from the card when he answered, “It’s a confession.”

He didn’t sound angry or upset by any means, but he didn’t sound too thrilled either. 

Yahaba on the other hand was shocked. 

A confession letter? For who?

“For who?” He spoke aloud.

“For you, idiot.” Kyoutani said while shoving the card back onto his desk. 

Yahaba picked it up to read it contents. 

“Yahaba sensei, you’re handsome, sweet, funny, and always so willing to help. I like you. – Your secret admirer” 

Yahaba’s eyes felt as if they were trying to escape their sockets and roll away onto the floor. 

“What the fuck?” Yahaba squeaked. 

“Hey! What have I said about swearing?” Kyoutani said angrily while reaching forward to rip the note out of his hand. 

He finally noticed the strange placement of Shigeru. He cocked his head to the side and looked down at the man in confusion. 

“Why are you on the floor?”

Yahaba looked up from the confession letter he was studying to stare sheepishly up at Kentarou. 

“Well, you see-” Yahaba began, but was cut off. 

“Wait, were you under your desk?” Kyoutani asked in even more confusion. 

Yahaba had opened his mouth to respond but was silenced by Kyoutani again. 

“You know what, it doesn’t even matter. Let’s just go get lunch before the break is over.” Kyoutani took the letter from his hands and placed it into his own pants pocket before rounding the desk so he could bend over and physically lift Shigeru the remainder of the way up. 

Kyoutani had kept a hand on his lower back all the way to the teachers’ lounge. Even once they took their place at their regular table Kentarou kept a poorly hidden hand on his upper thigh while they ate the bento he prepared. 

Yahaba still hadn’t said much except for the occasional, yes and no. 

“Are you seriously that affected by a confession from who is most likely a teenage girl?” Kyoutani tried to sound as if he was jesting, but the bitterness in his deep voice seeped through. 

Yahaba looked down at his lap and the hand that didn’t belong to him that had decided to take up residence on his upper thigh. It squeezed tighter as he waited for a response. 

Shigeru placed his hand on top of Kentarou’s. He interlaced his long delicate fingers with Kyoutani’s. 

“To be honest, yes. I’m quite surprised. Mostly because it was probably one of my students and secondly—” Yahaba lowered his head a little and spoke softly the next part. 

“I’ve never received a confession letter before.” He admitted. 

Kentarou stared at him in complete and utter disbelief at his claim. 

“How is that even possible?” Kyoutani sounded upset. 

“Are people fucking blind?” His eyebrows bunched tightly together. 

Yahaba’s head shot up at the use of the f-word in Kyoutani’s vocabulary, as that was a rare occurrence.

The hand on his knee scooted up higher and slid inward till it was now resting on his inner thigh. He felt Kyoutani’s thumb trace circles onto his dress pants, but it still sent a shudder through his body. 

“It’s really not that surprising.” Yahaba said indifferently. 

“I was really busy in school with my studies and volleyball, plus my seniors were much more popular with the girls.” Shigeru retold. 

Kentarou sat there beside him silently. His posture stiff and his eyes locked on the windows. 

“What a bunch of idiots.” Kyoutani said as if he wasn’t speaking to anyone in particular, just making an obvious observation. 

Yahaba couldn’t help the little grin that he poorly hid behind his hand.  
…

Later that afternoon after the final bell had rung, and all of his students were now scurrying off campus, he had found another note that had been slipped into his bag. 

He pulled out a small piece of paper that had familiar chicken scratch handwriting from the bottom of his bag. 

“I love you. -Kentarou” 

Yahaba’s breath caught in his throat. He held the small note in his hands as if it was a precious artifact and not a small obviously torn off piece of paper. 

He smiled as he tucked the note in his pocket, keeping his hand in there where he continued to hold on it. Too scared that he would somehow lose it on his way home. 

His first confession letter. Or at least, the first one that made his heart stutter.  
…

EXTRA  
“Okay okay! Settle down you gremlins.” Yahaba shouted at his excited students. 

The school day was wrapping up, only a few minutes left until the gates to the school opened and unleashed hundreds of energized students onto the streets. 

Kyoutani had come in only a moment ago, claiming that he had an announcement to make, Yahaba had been surprised, but never the less allowed Kyoutani to file his very own class into Yahaba’s, having them sit in the few empty seats or on the floor. 

Kyoutani came and stood beside him in front of the classroom, flashing Yahaba an adoring smile that caused his heart to stutter and for his face to heat up from the attention. 

“There is something that I think needs to be addressed.” Kyoutani’s gravelly voice silenced the room. 

Yahaba turned to look at Kyoutani in curiosity and confusion along with the rest of their students. 

“Yahaba-kun and I have been in a relationship for the past few months—” Kyoutani was cut off by the screams and cheers that burst from their students. 

Kota, Yahaba’s most troublesome student stood up on top of his chair, tilted his head back and unleased what was most similar to a war cry, screaming “I knew it!”

Kyoutani was smiling though. The apples of his cheeks flushed and his dimple making a rare appearance from how big he was grinning. 

“I know I know, this is all exciting stuff, but I have something else I would like to say if you could all be quiet for a moment longer.” Kyoutani’s voice rumbled with poorly concealed humor. 

Yahaba was in utter shock. He was elated, frightened, surprised, and a little turned on at Kyoutani proclaiming his love for him in front of their students, who Yahaba deemed to be some of the most important people in his life. 

Kyoutani grabbed Yahaba’s perpetually cold hands before kneeling down on one knee in front of him and the rest of the class. Kyoutani looked rather nervous but his contagious smile never wavered. 

“Yahaba, I used to think that I was too scary and intimating to ever find anyone who wanted to take the time to get to know the real me, but that changed when I met you. I knew from the first time we met that you were different from the rest, that you were that special someone that very few find in their lifetime.” Kyoutani’s breath hitched. The class was so silent that it felt as if they were all holding their breaths along with Yahaba who also had tears slipping down his cheeks. 

“Yahaba, I have never loved anyone more sincerely or have felt so loved in my entire life, and I will be damned if I waste any more time screwing around without you officially being mine.” 

The world was hushed around the two as Kyoutani squeezed Yahaba’s hands in his own before asking in his gravelly but warm voice “Shigeru, will you marry me?”

The class erupted as soon as Yahaba squeaked out a yes. 

Kyoutani stood up and wrapped Yahaba into a tight embrace, whispering over and over into his ear “I love you.”

Yahaba managed to choke out an “I love you too, idiot.”

When they pulled apart the class was still cheering and a couple students were even wiping roughly at their eyes. Kota approached the two, his eyes glistening under the fluorescent classroom light.

“It’s about time.” He smirked at the two teachers. 

He slung his backpack over his shoulder before swinging open Yahaba’s classroom door and walking out, heading home for the day. 

Yahaba snorted at Kota’s typical dramatic behavior. Kyoutani turned towards Yahaba and attempted to be heard over the roaring of the other students. “You know, I always thought that brat had a crush on you.” 

Yahaba blinked in shock, “No. Kota, he—he teases me the most about you. There’s no way he has crush on me.” Yahaba thought back to the confession letter that was delivered to him and to the countless papers he has graded that perfectly matched Kota’s sloppy scrawl. 

“That little shit.” Yahaba gasped aloud at his realization. 

“Hey! No swearing at school.” Kyoutani admonished while placing his large palm against Yahaba’s tear stained cheek. 

Yahaba rolled his eyes at the remark but leaned into the warm touch. The bell signaling the end of class rang, causing their already loud students to begin hollering and cheering all over again.

“Hush! Get your stuff and go home! No homework tonight though.” Kyoutani tacked on the last part with a small, thankful smile that could go undetected if one didn’t know him well enough. 

Their students thanked Kyoutani sensei and bowed before running out the door while tossing random congratulations behind them as they left. 

“You really are Mad dog- chan.” Yahaba teased. 

Kyoutani snorted at the comment and pinched at Yahaba’s cheek lightly. 

“If I’m Mad dog-chan than you’re Creampuff.” Kyoutani stepped closer to Yahaba, pressing their chests together. 

Yahaba threw his head back in laughter while Kyoutani buried his face in Yahaba’s neck. During their intimate embrace Kyoutani abruptly yanked back.

“Oi! Are you kidding me! Is that seriously another cup of coffee on your desk?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
